Lost Sonata
by MakiZanaX13
Summary: Fem!Ginta AU the Toramizu clan was the strongest family in all of MAR yet was wiped out by a faction called the Chess Pieces. With most members dead and its heir missing, the clan was soon forgotten. Years fly by, rumours of the Chess Pieces spread worldwide as did the fears of it. The fate of the world begins when Cross Guard Alviss encountered a mysterious blonde-haired girl.


**Maki:** Hi all, this is my attempt at the possible first genderbend MAR fic. I know there's not a huge lot in the fan base so go easy on me please? Anyhow seeing this _is_ a genderbend fic, a specific male character from the anime will be a girl. And that will be Ginta because I love him! Oh and his name will be changed to sound more feminine BTW. Some characters may be out of character for a very good reason, so don't get mad if I screw up a character on accident! Now please do enjoy this new fic :D

**WARNINGS:** Alternate Universe, Non-Canon, Genderbend, Shonen-ai/Yaoi, OCs, OOCs, Mild violence, cursing and dark themes. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MAR. All rights are the property of Noboyuki Anzai and Shogakukan/Viz Media.

**Summary:** Fem!Ginta AU the Toramizu clan was the strongest family in all of MAR yet was wiped out by a faction called the Chess Pieces. With most members dead and its heir missing, the clan was soon forgotten. Years fly by, rumours of the Chess Pieces spread worldwide as did the fears of it. The fate of the world begins when Cross Guard Alviss encountered a mysterious blonde-haired girl.

* * *

**Lost Sonata**

**Chapter 1: A Twist of Fate**

Marchen Awakens Romance aka MAR, a world invested with magic and sorcery alongside powerful weaponry known as ARM. Individuals around MAR use ARMs for a variety of purposes, though the most common usage is for battle. ARMs were manufactured by wizards that originated from the magical kingdom of Caldia, one of the many lands that make up MAR. Furthermore they have a special ability to change into normal fashion accessories and can also gain incredible power while in that form. Also if they are needed to be in their default mode, ARMs have to be called upon by their weilder as they affect the wielder's skill – mentally, physically and magically.

MAR is split up into three continents: the Hild Continent, which lies in the north-west, it's recognised for Vestry, the most beautiful farming city. Besides that it's also the home to the famous Thieves Guild, Luberia and Pazurika an island off the north coast identified for having no ruler. The next continent hails from west and essentially entitled the Western Continent; the two settlements on the Western Continent are Reginlief Castle and Acalupa Port. Finally the Southern Continent that's south of the world ruled by Lestava, the most powerful kingdom in mankind. Caldia also resided here along with Gheilerul Castle and Elto Town.

Hang on, is Lestava really the powerful kingdom of MAR? What of the families? Well, there used to be one. It was the Toramizu clan, and seconded to Lestava as the kingdom recognised the clan's full potential. Traditionally those who are born into the clan were to learn and trained under the arts of ARM at a young age. And the communal mien among the members was blonde hair and green eyes that ranged in different shades.

After the time when the clan first formed, so far there had been 11 heads that were leaders of the clan. But each leader in the head family is male. Why's that? A few years ago the 12th and current head, Danna who was also the leader of the Cross Guard, a faction that served as Lestava's royal guards, married an attractive blonde-haired woman who was a famed fairy tale novelist he came across one day and gave birth to his child. He was hoping to have a son, who would follow in his footsteps however Danna was granted a baby girl instead.

Although the child was a girl much to everyone's surprise, Danna and his new found wife welcomed her into the family with open arms despite the complications and gave her the name 'Gina' which meant 'Queen' and thought she would rule the family as their predecessors did. As Gina grew up, she was loved and well respected by the clan members thus it was decided that the clan abolished the rule on only having male heirs.

Not only that she was being loved by many, she was ever greatly changing into a very beautiful young lady. Gina definitely took it after her parents – long golden blonde hair with several spikey bangs in between and bright green eyes that summed up true beauty. It was on one day that Danna received a call from the castle that he had to attend to an urgent matter, yet Gina literally begged him to take her to the castle as well since she'd never been there. Her mother was reluctant because it was too dangerous and she was starting to use ARMs. It was a win-lose game that eventually ending in Gina's favour.

_The sun shone radiantly above the land which belonged to the Southern Continent basking the vast field in warmth, at the same time a rabbit was happily munching on stems of prairie as grass is a rabbit's main source of nutrition. As the rabbit ate, it didn't hear hooves galloping across the turf. Later when the sound grew closer it did with its ears perking in the air prior hopping to avoid a large black stallion._

_It hid behind the trunk, big eyes staring at the culprit who disturbed its lunch. Riding the stallion were two people, a man and a little girl who looked 9 years old. The rabbit could hardly see her face as it was shrouded by the man's well-developed arm that latched on the stallion's reign by his hand. The girl shifted her head over the man's arm and beamed. "Daddy! There's a rabbit at that tree!"_

_The man chuckled. "Is that so? I wouldn't be surprised. There are a number of them crawling around these parts."_

"_Why?"_

"_Did you notice that rabbit eating the grass, Gina? Grass is rabbit's food. So that's why they are common."_

"_Won't they get hungry because their only eating grass?" she asked._

_He ruffled Gina's hair affectionately. "Don't worry about it, there's plenty of vegetation. You have to look where to find it. We're here!" He was right, up ahead is a large majestic castle surrounded by a town and a large wall. He pulled the stallion's reigns backwards ordering it to halt and dismounted it, picking up Gina, setting her on the ground._

"_Hey, it's the Boss!" one of the guards on duty at the kingdom's gate shouted. "S-Someone get Alan and Gaira immediately!"_

_Afterwards both were permitted to enter the castle, and once they arrived they were greeted by two other men. The first had tanned skin and long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail while the other was older with short spiky white hair. Gina felt scared by their big figures and hid behind her father, a shaky hand grasped his pant leg._

_The white-haired man stepped forward. "It's been a while Danna."_

_Danna nodded. "So it has Gaira, Alan."_

_Alan raised an eyebrow as he spotted Gina behind Danna and knelt. "Who's the pipsqueak?"_

"_Oh her? This here is my daughter, Gina."_

_He laughed, whipping a tear of mirth. "Oh c'mon, that's gotta be a joke! You can't be serious."_

"_I believe he's not kidding, Alan." Gaira chided._

"_Really?!"_

_Danna sighed, glancing at his daughter. "Gina, can you do me a favour and let us guys talk alone? Go and play or do something. Don't stray too far. And shout if anything happens."_

_She beamed. "Okay!" and bound for the garden she saw earlier upon her influx._

"_She's indeed beautiful Danna, an exact spitting image of her mother." Gaira remarked. _

_He snorted. "As if! I swear she takes it after her old man."_

"_You called yourself an old man!" Alan exclaimed._

"_Hey!" Luckily for Gina she wasn't able to hear them as she is already in another hall leading to the garden. As she neared the garden, she stopped and breathed. It was elegant as the castle itself. Gina waltzed to one of the rose bushes, sniffing at it; the aroma smelt very pretty. That is when she heard someone shouting._

"_Go Alviss! You can do it!" She blinked, who was Alviss? And that shrill feminine voice? Gina left the rose bushes and moved to the place she heard the voices. What she saw is a boy roughly 10 years old with spiky blue hair and blue eyes that had two upturned triangle marks underneath his left one, floating in the air is a light-blue haired fairy with blue eyes cheering the boy on._

_The thing Alviss is doing, whom she thought was the boy, appeared similar to ARM training as he held a long silver rod in his hands. She watched in awe as Alviss jumped high, swinging his rod against the dummy, somehow it failed and he was flung aside. Gina was in the way making him crash into her._

"_Alviss!" The fairy shrieked in pure horror. She flew to where they landed and froze; right there Alviss is sprawled on top of Gina, their faces _that_ close to each other. As for his rod ARM it turned into a chain lying on the floor. The fairy screamed._

_Gina groaned in pain as emerald orbs cracked open and widened at sighting Alviss on top of her, his nose close to touching hers! She freaked out and shoved him off, scuffling away until her back hits something. Gina blinked then glanced up to see a familiar face. "H-Hey daddy."_

_Danna smiled. "Hey yourself Gina," he turned to Alviss. "Is that the kid?"_

_Alan nodded. "Uh huh, and it seemed yours just met him."_

Granting that she already met Alviss on accident, Gina was introduced to him and his fairy partner Belle who surprisingly went off ranting on her being close to him. It's revealed that Alviss' family was killed in a freak accident some time ago. Alan was able to find him injured and brought him to Lestava for treatment and due to the shock of his family's murder, he became withdrawn. Having no other choice they took him in as part of the Cross Guard considering the fact no one was able to adopt the poor guy.

A year later since then dawned the night of Gina's 10th birthday. Sadly as the clan members were preparing for a big party, tragedy struck. The stronghold was suddenly invaded by the Chess Pieces, a mysterious faction whose motives were unknown then again they are powerful as they effortlessly annihilated every member one by one.

"_By the goddess! What's going on?!" Danna shouted as he ran into the clan's courtyard which is now alight alongside humongous explosions._

"_We don't know!" One member replied while firing his ARM. "They suddenly opened fired on us!"_

"_Dammit, who are the bastards responsible for this?!"_

"_They- AAAHH!" He screamed when someone jumped him and hit him with a sword._

_Danna cursed when he fell. "Danna!" He swivels his head to the porch of the head family's abode where his wife stood holding a frightened Gina close to her._

"_It's not safe here anymore! Take Gina and run!"_

"_What about you?"_

"_I'm staying here and help the others fend off the invaders!"_

"_You'll die if you do!" She shrieked._

"_It's better to die trying than running away!" Danna snapped._

_The person overhearing them laughed menacingly. "Is that how you're going to do it? You should run when you have the chance," he wrenched the sword out from the clan member's stomach and licked the blood at the tip of it._

"_Just try me!"_

"_Are you denying the words of the Chess Pieces?"_

_Danna smirked. "That's who you guys are? I'll have fun getting rid of every last one of you."_

"_You asked for it!"_

_Danna's wife nodded and gathered Gina into her arms. "Please be safe," she whispered then fleed._

Even when praying for him to stay alive, Danna was the last remaining to die at the hands of the Chess Pieces leader who went under the name, King. He died an honourable death attempting to defend his loved ones. This wasn't found out by Lestava before rumours were spreading on the horrific night; the king ordered a search party for any survivors but there weren't, so they initially thought.

"_What do you mean there weren't any survivors?!" The king barked. He was definitely furious and his anger was still rising._

_The Cross Guard soldier winched. "Well… y-you see your m-majesty, when we g-got there, barely anyone was alive… even the Boss."_

"_I concur. Everything we saw was in ablaze and debris, it was hard for us to move in. Not to mention many were severely injured and couldn't move." Another added. "Looks like those rumours were true after all."_

_Alviss remained silent by Gaira's side. He was shocked as everyone else was, having joined the Cross Guard at 11 years of age and recently working alongside their leader he grew fond of the man. And to hear him die all of a sudden made him felt like he shattered into a million of pieces. Belle floated next to him, showing a concerned expression for him. "Alviss…"_

"_There is one thing the Boss did say before dying."_

_The king swallowed a lump in his throat. "Name it."_

"_The syndicate that attacked them were calling themselves the Chess Pieces. And his wife and daughter were the only ones to escape. But don't get your hopes up. They still may have been killed when escaping."_

_He slumped in the throne. "I see…"_

"_Your majesty?"_

"_Fine, stop the search. And we of Lestava kingdom shall hold a state funeral for those of the clan who never made it!"_

"_Yes, sir!"_

* * *

Four years onwards and rumours of the Chess Pieces were now far and wide. Scratch that, they were becoming more than a phenomenon as the fears of them grew in the hearts of people. As with the clan memories of it have faded once the state funeral passed and many had given up on the survival of Danna's wife and child when there were no traces of them found. On the other hand, everything was still peaceful.

Meanwhile the streets were bustling in Elto Town, a village close to Lestava. A little girl with short brown hair and brown eyes wondered in the boulevard towards a fruit stand. As she carefully pushed through people she stopped at the stand. "Excuse me!"

The elderly woman behind the stand turned around and smiled. "Can I help you dear?"

"I like to have ten apples please!"

Soon the elderly woman handed her the apples in a bag followed by the girl handing her the money. "Take care now."

"Thank you!" With that the little girl carried the bag on her way back home. However when she was the little girl collided into a chubby man with his friends and landed on her rear, causing her to drop the apples that spilled on the ground as the chubby man released something in his hands that fell and shattered.

"AH! No, my ARM!" the chubby man exclaimed angrily. "Okay who was the one who did this?!"

Unfortunately that caught everyone's attention and a crowd formed around them. The chubby man was too busy being irritated that he completely ignored his friends' protests. "I said who did it?!"

"U-Um sir…" He looked at the little girl who spoke. "I-I did it. I'm sorry!"

"You were the culprit huh? Shouldn't expect a puny brat like you to be the one… always causing trouble for the adults."

"Oi man, calm down! we don't wanna make a scene here!" One of his friends cried.

"Shut up! So brat, since you were the one who caused it, how are you going to make it up to me? That was a very expensive ARM, you know."

"I-I don't think I can replace it s-sir. I used all of my money on the apples."

As the dispute heated up, a young girl sat upon the roof of a nearby building watching the scene below in interest. She had long golden blonde hair that was tied in a high ponytail with several spiky bangs and green eyes which shined like emeralds. She wore a sleeveless front tie purple crop top over a black compression shirt, cut off black kimono sleeves tied to her elbows with each inside trimmed showing purple arm guards; a thigh length blue sash wrapped around her waist, a khaki skirt, blue leggings and white boots. To top it all she wore a silver choker with a blue gem in the centre, three silver rings on the right hand and a silver bangle on the left wrist as well as another ring. She smiled. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

"WHAT? You spend your money on this garbage?!" The man furiously kicked the apple.

The little girl sobbed. "Stop it, please! Those are for my family!"

"How cruel." A woman in the crowd said.

"Indeed." A man agreed. "Treating a child like that is unsightly."

The chubby man's eyebrow twitched. "Are you saying I'm the criminal?!"

"Well no duh! If this is going to go any further, then perhaps you should leave!"

The chubby man growled. "That's it!"

Just as he advanced on the other man, someone yelled, "Weapon ARM: Windmill Shuriken!" Then a black blur instantly whirred at him. Having no idea what it was, he yelped and stumbled, landing with a thud. The blur flew at the roof where the girl is and she grabbed it, revealing a large black boomerang-shaped folded shuriken. "Now what's this about someone treating a child unfairly?" she dismissed the shuriken that turned into the bangle.

"None of your business kid!" the chubby man spat.

She glared. "You know really annoys me? Is show offs thinking their superior than others." She jumped off the roof and stretched out her right hand. "Weapon ARM: Celestial Vane!" one of the rings glowed and formed into a long detailed sword.

The chubby man stiffens when the tip of the sword pointed at his neck. "Now if you're going to harm this child again, I suggest you and your gang should leave… quietly."

"H-Hey man, let's do what the lass says, I don't want to get into trouble." Another man stated.

The chubby man tch'ed. "Fine, you've won this round girlie. But this isn't the last you see of me!"

She smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it. Get out!"

The men scampered away similar to a mice when it's cornered by a scary cat. The girl made her Celestial Vane return to its ring form before heading to the girl, reaching out a hand. "Are you okay?"

The little girl nodded, slightly shaken. "I think so."

"Sarah? Sarah is that you?" someone in the crowd cried. The people in the crowd stepped sideways to allow entrance for the person, a young woman who appeared very worried.

Sarah's eyes widen. "Mommy!" she sprinted to the woman and hugged her. "I was scared!"

Her mother stroked her brown tresses softly. "It's alright sweetheart." She glanced at the older girl. "Thanks for helping my daughter, I wish there's something I can do to repay you."

She shook her head. "Repayment's not necessary. Your thanks is all I need."

"But can you at least stay-"

"Nah, sorry I can't. I gotta run. By the way, the name's Mai. See you!" Mai leaped onto the roof again, giving them a wink prior hopping on the others then vanished.

"Mai huh? She really is something, that girl."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mai sighed while she sat on the tree branch connected to the tree just outside of Elto Town, gazing at the setting sun.

"Mai!" she jerked her head to the source of that voice – a small white masculine fox that had two tails with purple tips at the top and yellow eyes. A red jewel was embedded on his forehead surrounded by two black marks one on each side and around his neck is a purple bow-tied ribbon with a bell attached. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

Mai blushed embarrassingly. "Sorry Shiki, I got side-tracked."

"You should be more careful next time. Anyways, I sniffed out some information. It seems that they're moving to Lestava."

"Lestava… that's the kingdom near here isn't it?"

He nodded. "Yes it is. But their moving very quickly; we should finalise what we were doing and leave quickly as possible."

The blonde pulled Shiki into an embrace. He had been her partner for a long time since he found her alone on the verge of death. If he made it a few minutes late, Mai would've been dead already.

"Mai?" Shiki asked.

She smiled gently. "I'm okay, no need to worry about me."

"If you say so."

Mai nodded. Yes she's okay now but something on the inside worried her greatly. She didn't know what it was, though it will affect her in the near future.

For now she'll wait until the time is right to understand it.

* * *

**Maki:** There! First chapter done and out of the way! What did you guys think of it? Well you can tell me in the reviews, pretty please? The reason I choose Gina as Ginta's feminine name is that it's only one letter short and means 'Queen' in Italian (I think..), a shortened form of Regina. And yeah, sorry but Ginta will be really OOC in this but for a good cause as it will fit the plot.

Speaking of plot, this is definitely 100% original. It's got all the characters from MAR but in a complete original storyline with major twists (I'm not telling what they are, as it will spoil this wonderful fic).

Now the pairings, well the main pairing I decided is a love triangle of AlvissxFem!GintaxPhantom and secondary pairings will be OCxSnow, NanashixDorothy and JackxPano. There will be others, but they will be minor though.

Well I guess this covers the basis. I hope you guys all enjoyed it and make sure to review! (I get sad when no one reviews T.T.)


End file.
